The Love Club
by InsideGirl
Summary: When life is getting you down it's nice to know you have you friends to rely on to get you through. They laugh, they cry, they drink as they try to navigate the tricky path that is life.


Blair massaged her temples in the back of the cab

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or the quote from Casablanca either._

XOXO

Blair massaged her temples in the back of the cab. She had no idea were she was going. She didn't care either. She just needed to escape.

It was alright for her parents. Her mom was allowed to be upset and have a meltdown and retreat to her room and not come out. Her dad could just hide himself away in his gay lover's apartment. But she had to carry on. Go to school, hang out with her friends and her boyfriend, go shopping. She had to seem unaffected.

But she was affected.

She needed an escape too.

So here she was, throwing bills at the cab driver and- making sure her face was disguised in big sunglasses so Gossip Girl couldn't find her- she entered the bar.

It wasn't anything like the grotty place she thought it would be. It was actually pretty nice despite the tacky neon light outside proclaiming the name of the bar as 'Rico's'.

It was dark and there was a singer on stage who was giving the bar a mellow feeling. It was very relaxing here Blair thought as she happily sipped at the purple cocktail- that matched her dress- which the bartender had assured her would help her forget her worries. It was definitely working.

A guy slid into the stool next to her. He ordered a drink before turning to look at her.

"Hey"

The bartender gave him his drink and Blair held out her empty glass signalling for a refill. She turned towards the guy next to her. There was no denying he was gorgeous, even more so than Nate.

"I have a boyfriend" she said.

"So do I" he quickly replied.

Blair laughed. She wasn't sure why but she liked him, but she did.

"Blair"

"James"

XOXO

45 minutes later and Blair and James had been talking about everything from their favourite movies to music. James was the guitarist in a band and had made Blair promise to come and check out one of their gigs.

A redhead approached the corner where they had moved to.

"Listen, you haven't seen a girl with purple hair about, have you? She's five four probably off of her head- oh, hang on, hold that thought. Hello." She barked into her phone. "Oh you have. Great. 'Kay bye."

She sank into the couch opposite the one Blair and James were on. "Don't worry. Emergency over. I could kill for a drink." Right then the bartender appeared asking her what she wanted.

Blair had only ever seen Serena have that effect on guys. Which was weird seeing as the girl in front of them wasn't even half as gorgeous as Serena. As the bartender walked away the girl, who had light brown hair, green eyes and, Blair noticed, was wearing pretty revealing clothes, said, "I think I made out with him"

"I'm Kitty by the way. I was looking for my sister, but my brother found her. I've never seen you here before" she directed that last sentence at Bair, "I've seen you here, of course, sitting in this corner, but you're new. What's your problem?"

"Who says I have one?"

"Everyone comes here when they have problems."

Blair didn't know why, it might have been the alcohol or the fact that she had been bottling things up for too long, but she ended up telling them everything.

Unlike Blair had previously thought. The world hadn't ended because she put down the façade she usually had that everything was perfect. Kitty and James had even helped her too see the funny side. And they'd shared their problems too. James about how his dad was a homophobic arsehole and Kitty with her parents that were never there and her junkie fourteen year old sister.

XOXO

The conversation had moved onto their boyfriends. Blair about how weird Nate was acting, James about how his was too clingy and Kitty about how hers would just use her but she couldn't help going back to him every time.

"It's official. Boy's are just useless." Blair announced slurring her words slightly on the word useless. They had all had quite a lot to drink by this time.

"I'll drink to that"

"Me too"

"You know what I think? I think it's been pretty healthy getting this all off of our chests" Blair mused, "We should do this more often"

"Definitely. We'd need a name though."

The trio thought for a while throwing around suggestion that ultimately made them laugh, even when it wasn't funny. There would be arguments in the future about who came up with the name, but it didn't really matter. They became 'The Love Club'.

"Jamie. East." The girls had started calling each other 'East' and 'West' when they had discovered that Blair was from the Upper East Side and Kitty from the Upper West Side. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

"Cheers" the trio said

XOXO

_Just a little idea I had… what do you think? x_


End file.
